gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type
|image=Ms_jegan_a.gif‎ |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=RGM-89J |OfficialName=Jegan Normal Type |archetype=RGM-89 Jegan |oftheline= |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam F90, Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123 |manufacturer=Anaheim Electronics |operator=Earth Federation Forces |pilot=Eric, Tokio Randall |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |headheight=19.0 |length= |width= |weight=49.7 |emptyweight=22.8 |maxaccel=2.27 |armor=Titanium Alloy/Ceramic Composite |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=2430 |propRocketThrusters=55870, 4 x 14290 |propVernierThrusters=20 |armaments=Vulcan Gun 3-slot Hand Grenade Rack 2 x Beam Saber |OptionalEquip=Shield *2 x 4-tube Rocket Launcher Beam Rifle~powered by replaceable E-pac |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type is a mobile suit that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 movie. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type, is simply an upgraded version of the old RGM-89 Jegan in terms of power output, speed and maneuverability. Its frame has been modified to incorporate a larger number of rocket thrusters and apogee motors granting it greater speed and maneuverability. The armor has also been increased slightly, making it a few tons heavier than the original model, however this would also increase the Jegan Normal Type's defensive capabilities. The only other modification is an improvement to the nuclear fusion reactor giving it an increase of over 500kW. There is no change in armaments from the original Jegan. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. The particular vulcan gun system used by the Jegan series is the head mounted vulcan pod that was developed with the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. ;*Beam Saber :Beam sabers emit high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Minovsky particles are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the beam saber, which is recharged from the mobile suit's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The termination of the I-field along a solid contact surface allows the plasma to eat away at the offending material until the I-field reestablishes itself, allowing the weapon to "cut" through almost any target. Likewise, as the beam saber's I-field enclosure repels plasma, it not only keeps the blade's plasma in but also keeps plasma from another blade out allowing one beam saber to be used to block another. Since the containing fields can be formed into a variety of simple shapes, it is trivial to create exotic variants like the beam tomahawk, beam axe, beam naginata etc, even beam flag as a signaling device. :The J-Type Jegan is equipped with two beam sabers that are stored in recharge racks on the right hip. ;*Shield :Shields are simple in their design, being essentially thick slabs of metal that the equipped mobile suit can use to absorb the impact from attacks that, for whatever reason, cannot be dodged. However shields can only withstand so much pressure before becoming damaged themselves. As technology progressed it became necessary for shields to be treated with an anti-beam coating as a measure of defense against beam weapons which can normally penetrate any physical barrier, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. The J-Type Jegan's shield can be mounted onto either arm and mounts additional weapons in the form of a pair of 4-tube rocket launchers. :Despite the general effectiveness standard shields have proved to be ever since mobile suits were first developed, the models employed by the Federation in the UC 0120s proved unable to withstand the electromagnetically accelerated spear fired from the shot lancer used by the Crossbone Vanguard mobile suits. ;*4-tube Rocket Launcher :The standard shield of the J-Type Jegan mounts two 4-tube rocket launchers that fires rocket propelled low-yield explosives designed to destroy mobile suits. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle are can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. One of the more effective methods of blocking a beam rifle is to use a beam shield. When the technology became available it became standard for beam rifles to be powered by a replaceable e-pac that could be replaced mid-battle if they ran out of power. History The Jegan model mobile suit was the longest running design employed by the Earth Federation Forces, remaining in service for 30 years through a series of upgrades. The RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type is one of three subtypes of the Jegan that was still in use by the year 123 UC, being deployed alongside the RGM-89R Jegan A-Type, RGM-89M Jegan B-Type, RGM-109 Heavygun, and F71 G-Cannon. However despite the upgrade the Jegan Normal Type was no match for the newer suits of the Crossbone Vanguard during the conflict at the Frontier Side. Picture Gallery rgm-89j.jpg|Jegan Normal Type (Front) Rgm-89-shield.jpg|shield 未命名.jpg|beam rifle External Links *Jegan Normal Type on MAHQ